Not So Perfect
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Life was perfect for Sharpay, but, when her ex boyriend showes up...things get ut of hand. Will she be able to hold on to her perfect life or will it crumble in front of her eyes.
1. He's Back

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did.

Not So Perfect

"If you asked me how my life was 3 months ago, I would have told you perfect" Sharpay Evans said as she took another sip for her bottle of vodka. "You see 3 months ago everything was perfect and good, I had everything I could possibly need, the perfect family, perfect job. Then HE walked back into my life and fucked all that up. HE turned everything that was perfect into complete bullshit" Sharpay takes a large gulp.

"Shar, you home?" Troy Bolton asked as he walked into his girlfriend's apartment.

"Finishing my shower babe!" Troy smiled when he heard that.

"Yeah, can I join?" Troy took his coat off and tossed it on to the couch with a smile.

"Too late I just finished" Sharpay laughed as she walked out of the bathroom, only in a towel.

"Nice" Troy's blue eyes were checking her out.

"I'll be right back" Sharpay looked up and down and saw that he was looking hot.

Troy smiled at her before she closed the door.

Troy Bolton is 35 years old; he has brown hair and blue eyes. He and Sharpay met when they were 25 and started off as great friends and eventually developed into something more. He and Sharpay have been going out for 2 years and he is completely in love with her.

Sharpay walked out of her bedroom, now fully clothed, while drying her hair; she walked up to Troy and gave him a quick kiss.

Sharpay is also 35 years old; she has blond hair and brown eyes. Just before she and Troy started to go out she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship, Troy really helped her through that tough time.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my place for dinner" Troy got up and started to walk around the kitchen. "But since we're here..." Troy stood over her.

"You could just cook me dinner here?" Troy nodded and gave her a quick kiss before raiding her fridge.

"T, you are the best" She got up and kissed the back of his neck before helping him.

-

The next morning Sharpay woke up with a smile on her face, she had a great time with Troy last night. She got up to move, only to realise that there were a pair of arms holding her down. She looked over her shoulder and saw a shirtless Troy holding her close to him. Like I said they had a great night. She carefully removed his arms and got up to get ready for work, Troy had the day off so she didn't bother to wake him up.

As Sharpay was leaving her office, she was about to cross the street when a car stopped right in front of her. The car was a mere 2 inches from hitting Sharpay.

"Where the FUCK did you learn to drive" Sharpay slammed the hood of the car with her fist before walking away.

"This is New York City, everyone is a crazy driver" Sharpay stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice. She slowly started to turn.

There standing in front of her was Zeke Baylor, her ex-boyfriend; Zeke smiled and started to walk up to her.

Zeke Baylor is an all around badass; he has black hair and brown eyes. Zeke had left New York about 3 years ago. He just got back one day ago and was looking for Sharpay; he had wanted to talk to her about something.

"Zeke..." Sharpay made her eyes look at him.

"Hi Sharpay, long time no see. I've been looking everywhere for you, you are one hard girl to find. I need to talk to you about something's. Why don't we meet at the Life Cafe at 7 on Friday?" Zeke crossed his arms and stepped closer to her.

"Uh...I...I...Uh" Sharpay looked away when she realized that she couldn't speak.

"Why don't you think about it and get back to me?" All Sharpay could do was nod. "I still have the same number give me a call when you want" He gave her a small smile and wave before getting into his car and leaving.

Sharpay walked as fast as she could back to her apartment, hoping that Troy was there.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review.


	2. Is there still an us

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did.

Troy just walked out of Sharpay's shower wearing only a pair of shorts. He was about to get his shirt when Sharpay walked in.

"T" She ran and jumped into his arms.

"What's wrong Shar" Troy held her tight.

"I saw Zeke today" Sharpay pulled back a little and pressed her forehead against his.

"That son of a bitch is back?" Troy pulled back a little to see her nod. "What the hell is he doing back in town?"

"I have no idea. T, I was so scared to see him; just looking at him brought back all the memories" Troy kissed her before putting his forehead to hers again.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you" Sharpay nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you take a shower?" Sharpay pulled away and looked down at his body.

"Yeah" Troy put his hands on to her waist.

"Oh, that's too bad" Sharpay ran a finger down his chest.

"Why?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm just going to get you dirty again" Sharpay grabbed his hand.

Troy laughed and followed her into her bedroom; he kicked the bedroom closed with his foot.

-

"So what did he say to you?" Troy asked while running his hand through her hair.

"He wants me to meet him" Sharpay put her head on his chest.

"You're not going to go right?" Troy lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I'm going, T, with you" She gave him a smile, Troy let out a small laugh. "What time is it?"

Troy moved away from her to grab his watch.

"11:40, I gotta go. I have work tomorrow" Troy started to get up, but, Sharpay pulled him back.

"No, stay with me" Sharpay started to run her fingers through his hair slowly.

Sharpay leaned down and kissed him, it started off slow and soft. Troy put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, now the kiss was passionate and hard. Troy flipped them over so that he was on top; Sharpay locked her arms around his neck.

"Mmmmm, now I really have to go" Troy kissed her neck before he started to get dressed again.

"Fine, I'll see you later?" Troy nodded. "Babe" Troy turned back. "Call me when you get home so I know you're safe"

"You got it baby" He smiled and left.

Sharpay was asleep for 10mins when her phone rang; she was surprised normally it takes Troy 20-30mins to get home.

"Wow babe that was fast" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Hi" Sharpay's smile went away when she heard the voice.

"Zeke...What do you want?" Sharpay sat up in her bed.

"Well" – Sharpay cut him off.

"How did you get my number?" Sharpay rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have my sources. I was wondering if you were going to meet me on Friday"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at seven" Without saying by Sharpay hung up.

-

Zeke looked up when he saw the cafe doors open. He smiled when he saw Sharpay; he started to walk up to her. He stopped when he saw Troy walk up behind her.

"Hi Zeke" Sharpay smiled at him, without realizing she grabbed Troy's hand and leaned into him.

"Hi Shar, T" He gave them both a nod.

"It's Troy, only friends call me T" Troy started looking around for a place to sit.

"Why the hate Troy?" Zeke looked back at their, intertwined, hands for a second.

"You know why, don't act like a dumbass. Can we get this over with? I have things to do" Troy hated being around this guy so much.

"Oh, like Sharpay?" Troy turned back to him sharply.

"ZEKE" Sharpay kept a hand on Troy's chest to stop him from moving.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you prick?" Troy stepped forwarded, Sharpay pushed him back.

"You heard me" Zeke smiled at him, which pissed Troy off more.

"Guy's please, Zeke you wanted to talk let's talk" Zeke walked away leading them to a seat, Sharpay pulled Troy with her.

When they sat down all Troy could do was glare at Zeke.

"Start talking Zeke" Sharpay looked at Troy and kissed his cheek before looking back at Zeke.

"I want us to be friends" Sharpay's jaw dropped and Troy frowned at him. "I know it sounds crazy, but I want to be friends, since we can't be anything more" Zeke gave Troy a look and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure Zeke" Sharpay looked down suddenly finding the table very interesting.

"Come on, I've changed my ways. I'm different now, please at least consider it" Sharpay reached for her hand but Troy took it first.

"I'll think it over" Troy shook his head. "We have to go" Sharpay and Troy got up to leave.

Troy let Sharpay go and he turned back and walked over to Zeke.

"Till she's finished thinking it over, you stay the fuck away from her" Troy then walked out the door.

-

It had been 2 weeks since Sharpay saw Zeke and she decided that she was going to spend some time with him on Friday. That wasn't the hard part, she could make her mind up easily, and the hard part was telling Troy.

Troy walked in and saw Sharpay waiting for him in the living room.

"What do you need to talk about?" Troy sat down across from her.

"I'm going to spend some time with Zeke" Sharpay held her hand up to stop Troy from interrupting her. "I think I need to see that he's changed and he meant so much to me at one point in my life, I want to be his friend" Sharpay put her hand down, telling Troy to talk.

"I don't think this is a good idea. This guy has hurt you in the past, Sharpay if you're going I'm coming" Sharpay just shook her head and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Look T, I'm never going to be able to trust him again you're always with me" Troy stood up and started to pace the room.

"If I'm not there and he hurts you I will never be able to forgive myself" Sharpay got up and walked up to him.

"I'll go somewhere that's packed so that if anything happens people will be around. Don't worry babe I'll be safe" Troy hesitantly nodded.

Sharpay smiled and kissed him, she locked her arms around his neck. Troy took over the kiss; he pulled her closer to him. Troy begged for entrance with his tongue and Sharpay let him in. As the kiss grew more heated, Sharpay started pulling his to the bedroom when the phone rang in the room. Troy broke the kiss and with a laugh Sharpay went to answer the phone.

"Hey...Actually I was going to call you. I was thinking we hang out on Friday in Central Park...around 5" With a smile she hung up.

"Listen if you're going to do this, I want you to call me when you're ready to leave" Troy said it in a way that gave her no other option.

"Alright that's fair" She made her way back to him.

"I gonna head out" Before he could move Sharpay held on to him.

"You're not gonna spend the night?" Troy just shook his head.

"No, no I'm gonna go" He kissed her one more time before walking to the door. "Be safe tomorrow"

Sharpay smiled as he closed the door.

-

"Oh my God I know!" Sharpay could not stop laughing with Zeke.

"Those were some of the best times ever" Zeke wiped his tears.

They were both sitting in Central Park eating ice cream and having a blast. Sharpay couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Zeke and her had not had this much fun since they first started going out.

"You know what I used to love to do when we used to eat ice cream?" Zeke stared down at his ice cream.

"What?" Sharpay started to eat her ice cream.

"This" Zeke said simply.

He took his finger and dipped it in to the ice cream and then put it on Sharpay's face. Sharpay turned and looked at him in shock; he quick put some more ice cream on her nose. Sharpay laughed and then took her whole cone and shoved it in Zeke's face. She got up and started to run, but Zeke caught up to her and picked her up and started to spin with her. When he stopped Sharpay turned and looked into his eyes, it was then that she realized that they were so close. Sharpay backed up and took her cell out.

"I should go it's been fun Zeke" Jason nodded with a smile.

Sharpay quickly texted Troy to come pick her up. Jason walked her to the front of Central Park. In about 5mins Troy arrived, he had stayed in the area just to be safe.

"See you later Shar" Zeke pulled her into a hug, Sharpay felt like it was right to be there.

As they were hugging Zeke looked at Troy and saw him turn away.

"Later Zeke" Troy took her hand and they started to walk away.

"So, did you have a good time?" Troy stuffed a hand into his pocket.

"Yeah I did, T he's really changed" Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, he's so nice. I think that you should give the new Zeke a chance" Sharpay stopped walking and turned to stand in front of him.

"I think that the new Zeke is full of bullshit like the old Zeke" Troy was about to walk again, but Sharpay stopped him again.

"Can you at least try?" She put her arms around his torso to keep him in place.

"I don't want to try, he hurt you and I will not let him do that again. Last time I wasn't there to stop him this time I am and I will not let my guard down. Shar, when I look at him all I can see is what he did to you, he sent you to the hospital" Troy put his arms around her as well.

"Sometimes you have to let people prove to you that they've changed. I really think he has" Sharpay hugged him.

"I just can't, I can't trust him" Troy broke away from the hug and put his forehead to hers.

"Okay, how about we give it time?" Troy let out a long sigh, but nodded.

They started to make their way back to Sharpay's place.

-

4 months have gone by and Sharpay is still with Troy, but she is spending a lot of time with Zeke. Troy was starting to feel uncomfortable when the three of them were together, to him it felt like Sharpay would talk and pay way more attention to Zeke instead of him. Zeke was trying to be friends with Troy, but Troy just wasn't ready to be friends with this guy.

Troy walked into Sharpay's apartment, as he walked in she was walking out of the bedroom. She was all dressed up and looking good.

"Hey, I'm glad you dressed up. I was about to ask you out to dinner" Troy made his way over to her.

"Oh I can't T, Zeke wants me to go to dinner with him and I already said yes" Sharpay grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

Just before she could leave, Troy said something to her that shocked her.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Troy had his back turned to her.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review.


	3. Enter Gabriella Are we over?

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did.

"How could you ask me that?" Sharpay slammed the door and walked over to him.

"Well, you're spending almost every day with him. I can't remember the last time you and I were alone. Tonight you're going to diner with him all dressed up. What the hell do expect me to think?" Troy ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"That it's a nice restaurant where I have to dress up, that I like spending time with a friend that I haven't seen in years" Sharpay throw her bag down and put her hands on her hips

"Oh yeah cause he's changed" Troy's voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah he has, he's become a really great person" Troy let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Jason changing, that'll be the day" Troy turned away, Sharpay turned him back around.

"He has, maybe you're too thick headed to see the change" Sharpay tapped him on the head when she said that.

"Why are you defending him so much after what he's done to you?" Troy smacked her hand away.

"Cause I don't look at the past all my life Troy, unlike some people" Sharpay pointed to him.

"FINE! You want to hang out with him, go ahead I don't care anymore" Troy throws his hands in the air and started to walk away.

"FINE!" Sharpay yelled back.

"FINE!" Troy slammed the door shut.

-  
Troy was sitting in his apartment living room pissed off since the time he got home. As he was sitting there he kept running their fight through his mind. His eyes glanced down at the picture of him and Sharpay; suddenly he started to feel bad. He looked at the time and decides that he would go to her place at 11.

Sharpay looked up from her TV when Troy walked into the apartment.

"Hi" Sharpay turned the TV off.

"Hi, listen I'm sorry about what I said to you. I really shouldn't have done that" Troy sat down beside her.

"You're right what you said was stupid, but you're not the only one at blame here. I have been spending way too much time with my friend, instead of my boyfriend. I'm sorry too" Sharpay smiled and opened her arms. Troy pulled her to him and hugged her with a smile.

"Alright, I'm glad that's over with. You want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I would love to" She kissed his cheek and then leaned into him.

-  
Another month had goon by and Troy was trying his best to get along with Zeke. However, it wasn't working because every time he saw Zeke with Sharpay he would get really angry.

Troy was about to walk into Sharpay's apartment when he saw her walking out.

"You ready for our 3 years anniversary date?" Troy asked with a smile, but then he saw her face and knew something was wrong.

"Shit T; I have a business dinner tonight. I totally forgot about our date. Can we get a rain check?" Troy nodded and Sharpay ran out the building.

Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets and went in the opposite direction as her.

-  
It was around 9 and Troy was walking around the city looking for a place to eat. As he was walking he passed a restaurant and he looked in the window. Inside he saw Sharpay, he smiled, then his eyes looked around for her business partners, instead he saw Zeke. When he saw this all he felt was pain, he saw her having a great time and that killed him. Not that she was happy that she lied to him. He shook his head and started to walk away.

On his walk Troy ended up at a bar, when he walked in he decided that he was going to drink himself stupid tonight. He sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch and vodka.

"Smells like you had a hard night" Troy turned his head towards the voice.

"I'm sorry?" Troy took a sip from his drink.

"That is a very harsh drink" The girl pointed to his glass.

"Yeah, it's been a very hard night. Hi, my name is Troy Bolton by the way" He stuck his hand out.

"Gabriella Montez" She shook his hand and took a sip of her drink. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know you like that" Troy lit up a cigarette.

"So what? You need someone to talk to and I'm the only one in this bar that gives a shit" They both let out a laugh.

Troy nodded and began to tell his story.

"Okay, what she did to you was crap" Troy nodded and lit up his third cigarette. "But you obviously still love her. Go to her and figure this whole thing out, you don't want to lose her" Gabriella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah maybe you're right" They both smiled at each other.

-  
Sharpay and Zeke walked into her apartment holding hands. When Sharpay closed the door, Zeke backs her in to the door. He started to lean down.

"Zeke..." Sharpay trailers off, but puts her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to kiss you, so shut up" Zeke started to lean down again.

Zeke's lips touched hers and suddenly any trace of Troy was erased from Sharpay's mind. Before they knew it they were in the bed room and clothes were thrown around the apartment.

An hour later Troy walked into the apartment; his blue eyes looked around the apartment with confusion. His eyes followed the clothes to Sharpay's bedroom; he shook his head but walked up to the door anyway. When he opened the he could not believe what he saw, Sharpay was lying in bed with Zeke, her head on his chest and his arm around her.

Troy shook his head and grabbed the closest thing to him on her dresser. When the object was finally in his hand, he turned and smashed it into the mirror.

Hearing the loud noise, Sharpay and Zeke shot up in the bed.

"T" Sharpay held the cover closer to her chest.

Troy looked at both of them one more time before walking out of the room.

"T, wait" Sharpay throw on Zeke's shirt and ran out of the room. "Can we talk about this please?"

"Nothing to talk about" Troy looked up at her. "I'm done" He turned and headed for the door.

"Troy, look at me please" Troy slowly turned to face her. "I can't explain what I was thinking"

"You don't have to explain, like I said I'm done" Troy looked to the side when he saw Zeke walk into the room. Once again Troy turned to leave.

"Please don't leave" Sharpay started to get chocked up.

"HEY" Troy turned around sharply and pointed his finger at her. "You don't have the right to ask me to stay, hell you don't even have the right to cry. You're the one that screwed up, you fucked him. Fine, what's done is done, just like us. You want her Zeke? You got her, I will not put up with this SHIT" Troy turned and slammed the door shut.

Sharpay started to cry, Zeke walked up to her.

"Shar..." Zeke was going touch her shoulder, but she moved away.

"Can you leave please?" Sharpay walked back to the bedroom.

"Fine, but I want to talk to you about this" Sharpay nodded as she got in bed.

**_-  
One week later_**

Sharpay had been dogging Zeke's calls and trying to get a hold of Troy. She successes in dogging Zeke but failed when it came to Troy.

Sharpay was walking down the street on her way to work when she saw Troy, he was far away from her but she could see him perfectly. She stopped for a second, just to watch him. She watched as he walked and then suddenly he crashed in to a woman. She saw him help her up with a smile; it was like they knew each other. She saw them exchange phone number and she started to leave as did he. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at her; finally she heard the woman's name.

"GABRIELLA" Sharpay saw the girl look back at him. "I'LL CALL YOU SOON" Sharpay saw her nod with a smile.

Troy started to walk her way again; suddenly everything went in slow motion for Sharpay. There he was walking right past her, he looked at her and for a second their eyes locked. He looked away and kept on walking, without saying a word. Sharpay looked down and then kept on walking to work.

Sharpay was walking upstairs to her apartment after a long day at work, when she reached the top of her stairs she saw Zeke waiting for her. He saw her there, was no turning back now. She started to walk up to him.

"We're going to talk weather you like it or not" Sharpay nodded and opened the door.

"Zeke...Are you interested in us as a couple or is it all about sex?" Zeke stood in front of her as she sat down on the couch.

"I would love for us to be a couple again. Sharpay, ever since I left all I could think about was getting you back. When I came back here it killed me to see you with Troy" Zeke kneeled down in front of her. "Do you want us to be a couple?" Zeke took her hands in to his.

"Yeah I would like that"

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review. Drama is about to hit this story like a 2 by 4


	4. Harsh Days and Harsher Weather

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did.

**_One Month Later _**

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door; they were going to go on a date. He was going to take her dancing and then take her back to his place.

Gabriella walked out of her apartment and smiled up at him.

"Wow Gabi, you look great" Troy looked her up and down with a smile.

"I know" Gabriella smiled and Troy let out a small laugh. "You look pretty hot too" She grabbed him by his coat and pulled him closer to her.

Troy put his hands on her hips and leaned down. His lips touched hers and it was a soft and sweet kiss. When they pulled back they smiled at each other.

"Come on let's get out of here" Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they stared to walk.

Soon they were at the bar Troy wanted to take her to. As soon as they walked in they were seated. The two of them ordered their food and got into a nice conversation.

Just as they finished their food a slow song began, Troy pulled her to the dance floor. They put their arms around each other and started to move to the beat. At one point Troy pulled back and put his forehead to hers, they smiled at each other.

"Want to get out of here?" Troy asked as he pulled her closer.

"Go where? Back to your place?" Gabriella started to run her hands through his hair.

"Mmmmm yeah" They both let out a laugh. Gabriella rubbed her nose against his.

Troy was about to say something, but moved his head away from her when he thought he saw someone. Sitting at the bar he saw a person that looked like Zeke.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Gabriella looked at him with concern.

"What?" Troy looked at her and then back at the person, but saw no one there. He quickly looked back at Gabriella. "Yeah I'm fine" Troy smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the bar holding hands, they were so engrossed in each other, Troy walked in to someone.

"Oh sorry" Troy stopped mid way of his apology when he saw who he walked in to.

"Watch where you're going" Zeke gave a quick glance at Gabriella.

Troy just scoffed and turned, he took Gabriella with him and they kept on walking.

"What the fuck have you been saying to Shar?" Troy turned back around.

"What? I haven't talked to Sharpay in over a month. You better start keeping better tabs on your girl Zeke" Troy gave him a small smirk.

"Yeah, you're one to talk" Zeke gave him the same smirk back.

Troy made a move, but Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"Forget it T, let's just go home" Troy nodded and they started to walk away.

"She's been avoiding my calls and I haven't seen her in over a week" Troy stopped but didn't turn around.

"Well, sucks to be you don't it" Zeke shook his head and started to walk away from them.

-  
Instead of going back to Troy's place, they walked back to Gabriella's.

"I guess he ruined the mood" Gabriella put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, sorry" Troy put is arms around her.

"It's okay T" She gave him a quick kiss. "Next time. Goodnight"

"Hang on" Gabriella walked back to him. "I made this for you" Troy dug in to his pocket and pulled out a key. "I know it's only been a month, but, I think it's time" Gabriella smiled and took the key. "Now you can come in whenever you want"

"I will. Thanks babe" They kissed and Troy started to walk home.

-  
Troy finally made it home and there sitting on the front steps was Sharpay. It was below 0 degree weather and there she was, shaking, in only a t-shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay looked up at him.

"Waiting...for...you...to...get...home" Her breathing was laboured from the cold weather.

"How long have you been out here? You're shaking" Troy walked closer to her.

"I...lost...time...after...a...hour" She let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh God, come on get up. I'll take you inside" Troy went and stood beside her.

"I...can't...really...move...too...cold" She let out a small cough.

Troy bent down and helped her stand up, she leaned in to him. When Troy stepped back he took of his coat and wrapped it around her, as he did that he kept his arms around her and helped her walk into the apartment building.

"Zeke is looking for you" Troy started to rub her arms up and down.

"I know" She pulled her coat closer to her as they stopped at his door.

Troy nodded and opened his door. Sharpay walked in and sat down on the couch right away.

"Hang on, I'll turn the heat on" Sharpay nodded and started to lie down on the couch.

Troy walked in to his bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He went back over to Sharpay and put the blanket over her.

"Is the heat on?" Sharpay cuddled herself in the blanket more.

"Yeah, just give it a second" Troy kneeled down in front of her. He put a hand on her head to check her temperature. "Stay here for the night and I'll walk you home tomorrow" Sharpay nodded.

Troy got up and went to his bedroom.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review. Drama is about to hit this story like a 2 by 4


	5. My solution to my pain

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did. thank you so much for the reviews.

The next morning Gabriella walked in to Troy's apartment. When she walked in, she was ready to yell out for Troy, when she saw Sharpay on the couch. She looked up when she heard a door open; Troy walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Sharpay.

"Morning babe" He said from across the room.

"Morning, there is an ex-girlfriend sleeping on your couch" Troy rolled his eyes with a smile and made his way over to her.

"Yeah, she was sitting outside waiting for me last night. I brought her in cause she was freezing" Troy put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Aw, well aren't' you the sweetest ex-boyfriend ever" Gabriella put her arms around his neck with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I am" Troy laughed and Gabriella smiled.

Troy leaned down and kissed her, as they were kissing Sharpay started to wake up. Troy heard a noise so he broke the kiss and turned. Sharpay looked up at both of them before sitting up.

"Hi" Sharpay started to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Troy took his coat back from her.

"Good, thanks" Sharpay stood up and stretched while smiling at Gabriella.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Troy was about to grab his coat, but Gabriella stopped him.

"No, it's alright. I can walk home myself. Do you have a coat I could brow" Troy nodded and went over to his closet.

"I have a coat that you left here a while back" Troy grabbed it and tossed it to Sharpay.

"Thanks again T" She quickly put her coat on and walked out the door.

"So, how come she wasn't at her own place?" Gabriella sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, I told her that Zeke was looking for her" Troy sat down beside her. "She just told me she knew" Troy shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just find it wired" Troy nodded in understanding. "By the way, I got this for you" Gabriella pulled out a key. "It's a key to my place"

"Thanks, I was hoping you would do this" They both smiled at each other.

-  
Sharpay finally made it to her apartment building; she walked in and quickly made her way up the stairs. When she made it to the top she didn't see Zeke, with a smile she walked in. However, the second the door was open she was shoved into the room. When she was pushed she fell to the ground, Sharpay turned to look at who pushed her and saw Zeke.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sharpay asked as she started to get up.

"I've been following you since Central Park" Zeke slammed the door closed. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around" Sharpay looked everywhere, but at Zeke.

"Next time you leave you better tell me where you're going" Zeke stepped closer to her.

"Fuck you" Hearing that Zeke's eyes went wide.

"What?" Sharpay gave him a smirk and said it again.

"Fuck you, you don't own me. I can do what I want when I want" Sharpay should have known better then saying that to a guy like Zeke.

Zeke nodded and then suddenly he grabbed Sharpay and slammed her against the door. Zeke got really close to her face and saw fear in her eyes.

"I dare you to talk to me like that again. I'll be back later and you better be here" Zeke pulled her away from the door roughly and walked out.

Sharpay walked up to her dresser, with tears in her eyes, and grabbed something in a small plastic bag. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a syringe; she started to pour the white powder in to the syringe. She bought it to her vain and injected herself with cocaine. Sharpay fell to her kitchen floor, the emotional pain slowly fading.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review. Drama is about to hit this story like a 2 by 4


	6. WHO DO YOU LOVE?

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did. thank you so much for the reviews.

Later that night Troy was lying in bed with Gabriella, she had her head on his chest and as running her hand over his abs. Troy had his eyes closed and was running his hand through her hair.

"T, can I ask you a question?" Gabriella leaned up on her elbow to look at him.

"Sure" Troy opened his eyes with a smile.

"Do you still feel something for Sharpay?" Troy just raided an eyebrow.

"What do you mean" Gabriella shifted a little before answering him.

"Well, do you still love her?" Gabriella looked down not wanting to look in his eyes.

"What?" Troy turned her face to look at him. "No, how the hell could I love her when I have you?" Gabriella gave him an unsure smile. "Listen, I am always going to care about her. She was a huge part of my life, but, she's not you"

"Well that's sweet" Gabriella finally looked at him.

"Well it's true" They both smiled at each other.

Troy leaned in and kissed her, they continued to kiss and Troy started to push Gabriella back down on the bed.

-  
A few weeks later Zeke walked in to Sharpay's apartment and saw her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Shar" Zeke went and sat down beside her.

"Hi" Sharpay looked at him and then back at the TV.

"Look I came here because I want to say sorry. I know I've been a real jerk, and I'm really sorry." Zeke turned off the TV for her.

"Are you really sorry?" Sharpay finally looked up at him.

"Yeah baby, I am" Zeke opened his arms.

Sharpay looked at him for a moment before hugging him.

"I love you Sharpay" Zeke rubbed her back up and down.

"I love you too T" Suddenly everything went silent.

Sharpay pulled away and started to back up after she realized what she said.

"I'm sorry, it was a slip" Sharpay backed herself up into a wall.

"T? It wasn't a slip, it was the truth" Zeke stood up. "You still love Troy" Zeke walked right up to her.

Suddenly he pushed her to the ground hard, when she fell, Sharpay landed on her head hard. Zeke grabbed her by her legs and started to drag her to the bedroom. He picked her up and tossed her on to the bed.

"I'm going to show you who you love" Zeke tore her clothes of.

"Zeke stop, please I'm sorry" She tried to push Zeke away, but failed.

Finally when Zeke was done he got up and walked away without saying a word, Sharpay curled herself up into a ball and waited for him to leave the apartment. When he did she got up and dressed herself up, she grabbed the cocaine from her dresser and syringe.

-  
Troy was walking down the street from Gabriella's place, as he was walking he saw Sharpay stumbling. He walked up to her to see if she was okay, he still cared about her.

"Shar?" Troy put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking.

"Hey T, what's up?" Troy looked in to her eyes and saw them blood shot.

"Are you high?" Troy let her go and raised an eyebrow.

"No" Sharpay started to make her way to her car.

"What are you doing?" Troy followed her.

"About to go for a drive" Sharpay got in to the car.

Troy sat down in the passenger side.

"Sharpay, I can't let you drive like this" Sharpay turned and looked at him with a smirk as she started the car.

"Then get out T" Sharpay hit the gas and the car sped off.

Troy quickly grabbed the seat belt and put it on.

"Stop the car now!" Sharpay just laughed.

"Calm down Troy" Troy just looked at her in shock.

"Just stop or at least slow down" Troy reached for the steering wheel; he heard a honk from his side of the car. "SHARPAY"

Troy put his hands up against the window as a truck crashed in to them; Sharpay's head smashed into the window and Troy's it the dash board.

Troy's eyes opened slowly, his blue eyes looked around and saw a bunch of people standing around the car. He moved his head slightly to the driver's side and saw Sharpay passed out and bleeding severely. Suddenly everything went black for him.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review. what do you think is going to happen now?


	7. I'm Here

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did. thank you so much for the reviews.

Troy woke up in the hospital about 6 hours later and all he could feel was pain. He looked around and saw Gabriella holding his hand, asleep.

"Gabi" Troy's voice was horse.

Gabriella looked up slowly and smiled when she saw Troy awake.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Gabriella got up and sat down beside him.

"Sore and more sore" They both let out a laugh and Troy went into a coughing fit.

"Do you remember what happened?" Gabriella asked as she helped him drink water.

"Yeah we got into a car crash. Oh God! Is Sharpay okay?" Troy shot up but Gabriella pushed him back.

"Don't get up; you'll pull your stitches. She's fine just as banged up as you are, she woke up earlier then you and got taken home by the police. T, she was high, really, high. They took her home to find the rest of her cocaine. What the hell were you thinking getting in the car with her?" Gabriella got up and closed the door before sitting back down.

"I was trying to stop her from driving" Gabriella nodded.

-  
Later that night Troy managed to drive himself to Sharpay's place, he lied to Gabriella because he really needed to talk to Sharpay.

He finally made it to her door, he took out the key that he still had of hers and opened the door. Sharpay looked at him before looking back at the wall.

"Drugs?" Troy closed the door and limped over to her.

"Yeah" Sharpay kept her eyes to the ground.

"How are you not arrested?" Troy leaned back against the wall.

"They went after Zeke, I told them it was his drugs" Sharpay started to bite her nails.

"How did they believe you?" Troy looked her up and down.

"Well, when you tell a couple of cops that your boyfriend that beats and rapes you, shoved drugs in to your system they tend to believe you" Sharpay still refused to look at him.

"You sent an innocent guy to jail?" Troy stepped closer to her.

"He is NOT innocent, the fucker raped me" She finally looked up at him.

"So you did drugs because he raped you?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it helps the pain since you're not around anymore" That was the wrong thing to say.

"Hey, don't set me up to be the reason you do drugs. Do you honestly think this helps the pain?" Sharpay let out a laugh.

"I KNOW it kills the pain" This time Troy let out a laugh.

"Yeah and eventually it's going to kill you" Troy started to raise his voice.

"So what? If I die who's going to care?"

"I"LL CARE" Sharpay looked at him in shock. "You know what? You want to do drug, fine" He shook his head and turned to leave the apartment.

"Do you want to know why he raped me?" Sharpay got up, but, Troy kept his back turned. "He said "I love you Shar" and I said "I love you too, T" then he snapped" Sharpay sat back down.

"Too bad I don't love you anymore huh" Troy left the apartment.

Sharpay got up and found the last bit of cocaine she had, the little bit that the cops didn't fine. She quickly put it in the syringe.

-  
Troy got to his car only to realize that he left his car keys in Sharpay's place. He made his way back up there.

Troy made it to the apartment with quite some pain; he walked into the apartment and saw Sharpay with the syringe.

"NO!" He ran to her and knocked the syringe out of her hand, pulling his stitches apart.

"GET OFF, I NEED IT!" Troy wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from breaking free.

"No, you don't, you got me" Sharpay started to trash against him as he whispered that into her ear.

"No I don't" Sharpay started to cry.

"I'm here aren't I? I'm here with you" They both fell to the ground.

"I need help, I need rehab" Sharpay started to sob in to his arms.

"I know you do; I'll get you in to a good one" Troy held her closer to him.

Later that night Sharpay was lying on the couch and Troy was talking to Gabriella.

"I'm going to stay the night...yeah she really needs me...its withdrawal...alright I'll see you tomorrow...good night" Troy walked back over to Sharpay.

"T, it's fucking hot in here" Sharpay was tossing and turning on the couch.

"No it's not, you're just going through withdrawal" Troy ran a hand through her hair.

The night had been very hard for Sharpay; it was hard for Troy to watch her go through it. However, he helped her through it. Sharpay went from hot to cold and then back, she threw up, begged for a fix, got a light fever, and then eventually went to sleep.

Troy picked her up and took her to her bedroom after he got off the phone with the rehab center.

When Troy put her down on her bed Sharpay woke up a little.

"Thanks for being here T" Troy smiled at her as he pulled the blanket over her. "I love you" Troy looked at her and Sharpay went to sleep.

"After tonight...I think I love you too" Troy turned and went to the guest room to go to sleep.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review.


	8. I'm glad to have you back

DISCALIMER: i do not own these people...wish i did. thank you so much for the reviews.

**_One Year Later_**

Gabriella walked in to Troy's apartment, ready to talk to him about something serious.

"Troy?" Troy walked out of the bedroom zipping up his coat.

"Getting ready to pick up Sharpay?" Troy nodded while grabbing his car leys.

"I told her I'd be there in about an hour" Gabriella nodded while looking down.

"Can we talk before you leave?" Gabriella grabbed his arm and sat him down.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella took a deep breath before looking at him again.

"I think we need to break up" Troy dropped her hands and stood up.

"What?" Troy looked at her in shock.

"Don't act stupid T, you still love Sharpay" Troy just looked away. "Look, ever since you sent her to rehab she's the only thing you can talk about. She was your first love Troy; it's not unheard of to fall in love with her again"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Troy looked up at her sadly.

"I know, but its okay" They both smiled at each other.

"Can we still be friends?" Troy walked closer to her.

"Of course, I love your stupid ass too much to lose you" They both let out a laugh.

Troy pulled her in to a hug.

"Go get her T" They pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks Gabriella, I'll see you later" Troy headed for the door.

"Wait! Don't you want your key back?" Gabriella held in out.

"You're my best friend I think you can keep it" Troy winked at her and ran out the door.

-  
Sharpay walked out of the rehab center, laughing with one of the nurses. She looked up and saw Troy leaning against his car with his arms crossed, looking sexy as hell.

"T" Troy uncrossed his arms.

Sharpay put her bag down and hugged Troy.

"It's so good to see that you're okay" Troy pulled back from the hug, but kept his arms around her.

"Thanks Troy, I couldn't have done it without you believing in me" Sharpay pulled her arms back slowly. "Troy this is my friend and nurse, Sharron Green. Sharron, this is Troy Bolton, the guy I told you about"

"Hi it's very nice to finally meet you Troy" Sharron stuck out her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" Troy shook her hand.

"Please take good care of her" Sharron crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I will" Troy let out a small smile. "Alright, you ready to leave?" Troy opened the car door for Sharpay.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Sharron" Sharpay gave her a hug before getting in to the car.

Troy put Sharpay's bags in to the car, said by to Sharron and got into the car and left.

"How does it feel to be home?" Troy asked when he saw Sharpay looking around the apartment.

"It feels great" Troy pulled her in to the apartment with him; he tossed the bags on to the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat; I can go out and get you some food" Sharpay shook her head.

"No I hate fast food; instead I want you to cook. I love the food you make" Troy smiled and nodded.

"Alright sure, I need to go out and get something's to cook with, you unpack while I go shopping" Sharpay nodded and Troy left.

-  
Troy and Sharpay were sitting on her couch catching up after finishing dinner. Troy told her about him and Gabriella and Sharpay didn't say it out loud, but she was happy that he was single again.

"I have to get going" Troy started to get up.

"Okay, thanks for everything T" Sharpay pulled him to a hug.

This time when Troy pulled back, he didn't pull back very far. Sharpay just looked at him, not knowing what was happing. Suddenly he pulled her to him and kissed her, she barely had time to kiss him back when he pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sharpay nodded with a smile.

-  
"So did you tell her how you feel?" Troy was on the phone with Gabriella, he had just gotten finished telling her about what happened at Sharpay's place.

"I'm pretty sure she understood what the kiss meant" Troy turned on the shower before walking back in to the living room.

"Yeah, that's true. I hope it works out this time Troy" Troy let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, me too" They both hung up and Troy went for a shower.

-  
Sharpay stepped outside her building to go for a walk when she ran in to Troy.

"Hey T" Troy smiled at her and pulled her aside.

"Listen, I would like to know if you would like to go out with me." Troy stuffed his hands in to his pockets.

"Like a date?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like a date" Troy rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Alright I would love to go out with you" Sharpay let out a laugh at how nervous Troy was.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven" Troy gave her a quick kiss and then left without another word.

-  
Sharpay was getting ready for her date with Troy; she was so excited and couldn't wait to start a relationship with him again. She had missed him so much, she missed everything about him, his sexy blue eyes, his body, his arms, his lips, everything.

She had him at one point, all of him, and she fucked it up. This time it was going to be different, this time they were going to stay together.

As soon as the thought of them staying together went through Sharpay's mind, she started to get dark thoughts. What if she screwed up again? What if he doesn't love her like he used to? What if she hurt him again? She couldn't do this to him again, she couldn't hurt him.

"I can't go out with him" Sharpay whispered to her herself.

-  
Troy walked in to Sharpay's apartment excited about their date.

"Shar?" Troy started to look around for her.

Soon enough he found her sitting on her bathroom floor.

"Hi, Shar" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I can't do it, I can't go out with you" Sharpay looked back down.

"Well golly women, I filled my pickup truck with a full tank of gas and brought your favourite A-Track tapes" Troy said in a Nashville accent.

Sharpay and he both started laughing, that was a line from Sharpay's favourite show, Ally Mcbeal. Whenever she heard that line she would kill herself laughing.

"Okay, Victor" Sharpay laughed a little before it went away and she become sad again.

"So, why can't you go out with me?" Troy tilted his head slightly to her.

"I don't want to hurt you again. I am so scared that I will fuck things up and lose you again" Sharpay was forcing herself to stop herself from crying.

"If you want to defeat your fear you have to face it head on. You need to get over this fear and believe that this will work. If you don't then you will never be happy again, weather with me or someone else" Sharpay nodded and leaned in to him.

"You're right, thanks Troy" Troy took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Okay so I don't feel like going out, but if you cook I'll eat it"

"Of course you would" They both let out a laugh.

"So are you going to cook?" Sharpay asked with a shrug?

"Yeah I'll cook, I'll cook" Troy put his forehead to hers with a smile.

-  
When they finished eating dinner, they were sitting on Sharpay's couch talking.

"Hey you still play guitar right?" Sharpay started to get up.

"Yeah. Why?" Troy was about to get up, but was pushed back down on to the couch.

"I'll be right back, give me a second" Sharpay went in to her bedroom.

She came back out holding a guitar; she held it out to Troy. Troy took it with a smile.

Troy started to play a song called "I hope that I don't fall in love with you" by Jon Bon Jovi.

Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you  
'Cause falling in love just makes me blue,  
Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see,  
I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me  
And I hope that I don't fall in love with you.

Well the room is crowded and there's people everywhere  
And I was wondering, should I offer you a chair?  
Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it,  
before the evenings gone away, I think that we could make it,  
and I hope that I don't fall in love with you.

And I hope that you don't fall in love with me...

"It's too late you know" Troy just gave Sharpay a confused look.

"Late?" Sharpay nodded.

"I already fell in love with you" Troy looked away.

Sharpay put her hands on his neck to make him face her; he looked at her and started to lean in. Troy put his lips over hers and pulled her closer to him. Soon the kiss turned fierce, teeth and tongues clashing. Sharpay broke the kiss for a second and then went back in to it; Troy broke the kiss and started to attack her neck. He trailed up and down her neck till he decided to go back to her lips. Sharpay started to lean back on to the couch pulling Troy with her.

-  
Sharpay was sitting in her apartment 3 months later staring at a pregnancy test. She was late for her period this month and it scared the hell out of her. Finally it was time to check in the test, Sharpay picked up the test with shaking hands. She looked down and read that it was positive. Shock suddenly took over Sharpay body, she had no idea how Troy would react.

She turned her head sharply to the front door when she heard it open.

"Shar?" Sharpay stepped out of her bathroom with her head down and her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked when he saw the way she acting.

"I'm pregnant" Troy looked at her in shock not knowing what he was going to say.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. please review.


	9. Shock after Shock

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

"What?" Sharpay walked up to him but he backed up even more.

"I'm pregnant, Troy are you okay?" Troy didn't know what to do; he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"I don't know, I need to take a walk" As Troy opened the door, she stopped him.

"Take a walk? Troy, we need to talk about this" This time she walked right up to his face.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, I didn't think we would be in this spot so fast" Without another word Troy left.

As soon as Troy left, Sharpay broke down in tears. She slid down the wall and cried into her hands.

-  
It has been a week and Sharpay hadn't heard anything form Troy, she was staring to think that she would have to raise this kid on her own.

Sharpay walked into her apartment and decided that one week was long enough; she was tired of waiting around. Sharpay picked up the phone and was about to call Troy when he walked through the door.

"Hey" Sharpay turned and looked at him in shock.

"Where the hell have you been this week? You tell me that you're not ready and then just walk out on me and don't even bother to stay in contact" Every time Troy tried to get a word in she would cut him off. "Fuck you, if you don't want to help me then leave right now" Sharpay pointed to the door, with tears in her eyes.

Troy walked right up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Will you let me talk?" He felt Sharpay try to push him away, but he kept her still. "I want to help you raise this baby, no I'm not ready but I want to get ready with you. I was being stupid I want to be in this baby's life and I always want to be in your life" He started to feel her relax against him. "This week I've done nothing but debate with myself on what to do and here is what I came up with" Troy pulled away from her and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God Troy" Sharpay covered her mouth.

"Sharpay Evens, will you marry me?" Troy pulled out a ring and held in front of her.

Sharpay bent down to Troy's level and put her forehead to his.

"Yes" She whispered and Troy smiled before placing the ring on her finger.

"I love you" He whispered before kissing her.

-  
"Can you believe you're getting married today" Gabriella stood beside Troy in the mirror.

"Actually you know what I can't believe? The fact that I can't tie my tie" Troy turned to Gabriella with frustration.

"Here let me" Gabriella quickly tied it without a problem.

"Thanks" Troy looked himself in the mirror one more time and Gabriella smiled at him.

"You look great, I'm so happy for you" She gave his arm a rub before heading for the door.

"Gabs" Gabriella turned when Troy called for her.

Troy walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for all your help" They pulled back, Gabriella smiled and nodded before walking away.

Troy looked at himself once more before going the Alter.

-  
It is a small wedding in a small chapel, just family and friends.

Soon everyone stood as the beautiful bride, 5 months pregnant, made her way down the alias. She was being given away by her father; soon they made eye contact as Troy took her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two people. Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evens, I wish both the best of luck on this journey of marriage. We shall begin with the vows, Troy please go first" Troy's brother handed him the stuff he wrote down.

"Sharpay, you have been my world since the day we met, you mean more to me then you could ever imagine. We have had our ups and downs, our ups were the happiest days of my life and the downs were days I wish I could take back. You can and have made me happier than anyone or anything ever could and now you and I are going to be a full family, I cannot wait for that day. I love you so much and I can never ever see me spending the rest of my life with anyone else except you. I am so happy that from today on wards you and I will be spending the rest of our lives together. I love you" Sharpay and a few people in the crowd started to cry.

"Troy Bolton, the name always puts a smile on my face and now I am going to be Mrs. Bolton and that makes me unbelievably happy. You surprise me every day and make me feel safe every night. When you hold me in your arms it's like the rest of the world doesn't exists. I love the moments that I can look into your eyes and see the love you have for me, I know you can see it in mine. I'm your world? Well guess what babe, you are my universe. You are the only person I can see me spending the rest of my life with. I love you so much and I thank God every day I have you in my life" She finished with tears in her eyes and had everyone crying by now.

"Troy, do you take Sharpay to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold till death do you part?" Troy looked deep into Sharpay's eyes before answering.

"I do" He gave her a small smile.

"Sharpay, do you take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold till death do you part" Sharpay nodded before answering.

"I do" She smiled back.

"Troy, take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring I the wed" Troy took the ring from the bible.

"With this ring I the wed" He placed the ring on her finger.

"Sharpay, take this ring and repeat after me" Sharpay did as she was told.

"With this ring I the wed" She did the same thing as Troy.

"Is there anyone here that feels that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" Everyone looked around the room, when no one answered the priest smiled at the couple. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Everyone got up and started to clap.

Troy smiled at her and leaned in, Sharpay met him halfway in a very sweet kiss.

**_A/N thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry this took so long. _**


	10. I'll see you again someday

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing.

Troy and Sharpay Bolton were walking up to their apartment, Sharpay is now 7 months pregnant and they were more than happy to welcome the baby to the world.

"I will never forget the woman's face when she saw the tip you left" Troy laughed as he put the key into the door.

"What can I say, Shar baby, I'm a sweet guy" Sharpay smacked his arm as they opened the door.

They walked into the apartment, closed the door and turned on the light.

"Hi there" Troy turned around sharply and standing in front of him was Zeke.

"You son of a bitch, get the hell out of my house" Troy stood protectively in front of Sharpay.

"No" Zeke gave them both a smile.

Without thinking Troy started to walk up to him, Zeke suddenly uncrossed his arms to revile his gun. Troy stopped, but he was too slow to doge it. Zeke shot him in his leg; he was smart he put a silencer on the gun preventing a noise. Troy fell to the floor hard and in pain, he saw Zeke look up to Sharpay so he dragged himself over to where she was.

"Sit down Shar" Zeke pushed a chair towards her.

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" Sharpay sat down while keeping her eye on Troy.

"Oh when your somewhere long enough and get to know the right people you can get out of anything" With the gun pointed at Troy he started to walk over to Sharpay. "You're pretty far along, you sure it's Troy's and not mine?" Troy wanted to kill him for saying that.

"Well he's more of a man then you will ever be" Zeke let out a big laugh.

"Smart thing to say to a guy holding a gun, right T" Without a second thought he backhanded her.

Troy got ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Sit down" Zeke put pressure on the bullet wound dropping Troy. "You know you brought this on yourself Sharpay. You sent me to jail for a long, long time for something I never did"

"You deserved it, after everything you've done to me jail was something you should get" Zeke turned and raised his fist, Troy's voice stopped him.

"STOP, you want to hit someone? Hit me" Zeke dropped his fist and turned to Troy.

Zeke bent down to his level and suddenly beat the crap of Troy.

"Stop, leave him alone" Sharpay tried to get up fast but fail because of her stomach.

"Shut the hell up" Zeke pointed the gun at her as he stood up. "If I were you Sharpay I would chose my next words really carefully" He turned his back to them. "Tell me you're sorry for sending me to jail"

"Fuck you" She put a hand over her stomach.

"Wrong words" Zeke turned and pointed the gun at her.

"NO" Troy picked up all the strength he had and got up.

Zeke shot the gun and Troy stepped in front of Sharpay and took the bullet right in his chest. Sharpay screamed and Troy dropped, Zeke looked in shock at Troy for a second before raising the gun at Sharpay. Suddenly the door to apartment burst open and cops ran in two shot at Zeke and two ran at both Troy and Sharpay.

"TROY" Sharpay screamed as she fell to her knees.

"We need to get him to the hospital NOW"

-  
5 years later

"Michael, your moms here" Michael Bolton ran downstairs to meet his mom.

"Hi mom" Michael jumped into his moms arms.

"Hi Michael, did you have fun with Aunt Gabi?" Sharpay gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Of course he did we did everything he wanted" Gabriella ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Aunt Gabi's is the best mom" Michael gave Gabriella a high five.

"That's good, come on we're going to go see daddy, and you want to come Gabs?" Sharpay put Michael down and held his hand.

"Yeah, of course I do" They all headed for the car.

-  
"Hi daddy" Michael ran his hand over the grave stone.

**Troy Bolton**

**1969-2010**

**Loving Husband, Father, and Friend**

"Hi Troy" Gabriella put a couple of rocks on top of his grave. "We miss you so much, just came by to tell you we love you" Gabriella wiped a stray tear.

"Gabs, do you mind?" Sharpay gestured to Michael.

"Oh, sure" She bent down to Michael's level. "Hey kiddo, let go get some ice cream" Michael nodded and they both left.

"Hey babe" Sharpay sat down in front of his grave and put some flowers down. "I miss you, Mike is looking more and more like you every day. I love you so much, it should have been me that day not you, but you did what you always do...protect me. Thank you so much, because of you Mike gets to live, I just wish that you could see him grow up. I love you baby and I'll see you again one day." Sharpay places a kiss on her fingers and touched the grave; she got up and wiped her tears as she walked away.

**_A/N thanks for all the reviews guys, please don't be mad that i killed Troy. _**


End file.
